(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a support system for holding bicycles while being transported. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a bicycle support system that uses the seat post support on a bicycle frame to support a bicycle from a support, such as a transport rack on a vehicle.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
There has been a long felt need for racks that support bicycles while not in use. One common approach in the bicycle rack designs is to provide some sort of structure that cooperates with the wheels of the bicycle to hold the bicycle in an upright position. Other devices use the crossbar member of a bicycle frame to support the bicycle in an upright position while being transported.
Known examples of racks that use the bicycle frame support a bicycle in an upright position can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,555 to Bloemer et al. These types of devices work well with bicycle frames that include a crossbar, meaning the structural member that extends from the seat-post area of the bicycle frame to the head tube, and is generally parallel to the ground. This crossbar is also referred to as the top tube by many bicycle designers or manufacturers. However, many new bicycle frame designs do not include crossbar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,676 to Wilcox, issued Dec. 26, 2000, incorporated herein by reference, shows and discusses these types of frames, which do not include a crossbar as found in well known designs that include a crossbar. The absence of this crossbar makes this type of bicycle awkward, if not impossible, to carry on bike racks such as the rack described by Bloemer.
Still further, many bicycle racks that engage the bicycle""s wheels or the wheel axle support on the front fork, and support the bicycle in an upright position, require the use of several clamps for securing the front fork and then the rear wheel to the rack. Furthermore, these racks can only be used over large flat areas over a vehicle, such as the roof of a vehicle or the bed of a pickup truck.
Thus, a review of known solutions and approaches at bicycle racks and carriers reveals that there remains a need for a bicycle rack or carrier that can support all styles of bicycles, without the need of special adjustments or modifications.
Still further, there remains a need for a bicycle rack or support system that is versatile, and that can accommodate several bicycles of different frame designs.
There remains a need for a bicycle support system that can be easily adapted for carrying bicycles on the back of a vehicle, the roof of a vehicle, or the bed of a truck. The adaptability allowing the user to place the support system on a location of the vehicle that will allow the most efficient use of the vehicle""s cargo carrying ability. For example, if a pickup truck is to be used to carry a large number of smaller items that must be carried in the bed of the truck, preventing the user from being able to carry bicycles in the bed, then it would be advantageous to have a system that can be easily converted to allow the user to carry the bicycle or bicycles from the rear of the truck.
Similarly, there remains a need for a system that allows a user to convert the male attachment used on a receiver hitch to a bicycle support or rack with minimal effort.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a system for supporting bicycles having a seat post engagement tube. The system allowing support of the bicycle from a support structure. The system cooperating with the interior surfaces of the seat post engagement tube and including:
An adjustable post having a first end and a second end, the first end having an attachment mechanism adapted for connecting the post to a support surface. The second end having at least two generally parallel surface areas at an adjustable distance from one another, so that the distance between the generally parallel areas can be enlarged or reduced in a generally radial manner to create or maintain line contact with the interior surface of the seat post engagement tube.
It is important to note that what is meant by xe2x80x9cline contactxe2x80x9d as used herein, means contact on at least two points on one of the surface areas. The contact on the opposite surface area may be point contact or line contact. The expansion of the adjustable post allows the system to accommodate a variety of different bicycles and allows the system to generate a powerful clamping action or cooperation with the seat post tube of the bicycle supported with the system.
It is contemplated that the system may be sold to the consumer as part of a kit, with a frame that mounts on the vehicle, providing the consumer with the option of buying as many adjustable posts as are needed to transport the number of bicycles owned by the consumer. In one example, the adjustable post is used with an arm that fits in the main aperture of a receiver hitch to support at least one adjustable post along the arm. In another example, the adjustable post is used with a support bar that is mountable across the bed of a truck, and thus allows the user to carry the bicycles over the bed of the truck. The bar that supports the adjustable post may engage the bed in one of many different ways, for example by clamping, fastening, or by telescopically extending and engaging the sides of the bed of the truck.
Still further, it is contemplated that the width adjustments to the adjustable post may be accomplished by selling a kit with several sleeves that fit over the post to shim the diameter of the post and accommodate different sized seat post tubes, as may be found in different bicycles. The shimming sleeves may cooperate with one another by fastening to one another, by connecting a shear pin through the sleeves to engage a core post, or by having a nut that fastens the entire assembly to the adjustable post. Still further, it is contemplated that the system may be sold with interchangeable posts, the posts having different external diameters, the diameters accommodating different seat post tube diameters.
It is also contemplated that the first end of the adjustable post may be placed in the connector arm that supports a trailer hitch ball, the adjustable post being inserted in lieu of the ball. Thus the adjustable post may be used to convert a device that is designed to carry a trailer into a device that can be used to transport a bicycle.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.